Stuck Together (Quotes)
Unikitty: What do you think, Master Frown? : Master Frown: You smell so bad I wanna barf! : Unikitty: Hey! I told you, if you’re not nice, I’m not taking ya! : Master Frown: You…uh…you smell so good that I…don’t wanna barf? : Really Old Edith: Oh, bless you! I remember the first time I crossed the road! : Unikitty: Oh, my gosh! Tell me everything! : Master Frown: Are you kidding me?! : Unikitty: So I don’t understand. What is this big meeting? : Master Frown: I’m meeting my boss, Master Doom. Because I’m one of the Doom Lords! And we’re responsible for all the mayhem, pain, and despair in the whole world! : Unikitty: Wait, that’s your job? I always thought you were a jerk just ‘cause you liked it. : Master Frown: Look, we talked about this, man! You can’t offer cookies to my arch nemesis! : Brock: Dude, I just wanna share the bounty! They’re my world-famous gooey chocolate chip. The ones you love so much? : Master Frown: I do love them, and you’re gonna give them all away! : Brock: Oh yeah, by the way. You got a phone call while you were out. : Master Frown: Really? Who? What’d they say? : Brock: Uh, something like “hey, it’s me, your boss. I’m really mad at you…’cause you never do the dishes”! I’m just kidding, I made up that last part. : Master Frown: Brock, is that a juice box? : Brock: Yeah, these meetings always take forever, so gotta pack some snacks! You want one? : Master Doom: You…are late! Hmm, what’s going on with you? You look frumpier than usual. : Unikitty: Rude. : Master Hazard: Probably just stubbed someone’s toe! : Master Frown: Hey, I stubbed five toes, thank you! What did you do today? : Master Hazard: I burned down Candy Corn Kingdom! : Master Frown: Well, I knocked some ice cream to the ground! : Master Fear: Oh, good job! You’re a top-notch Doom Lord! : Master Pain: More like Dumb Lord! Yeah! : Unikitty: They’re so mean! : Brock: Yeah, I don’t think we look frumpy! : Unikitty: To Master Frown! : Brock: Oh, yeah, totally. : Master Frown: As I was saying. I was super busy today spreading torment and despair across the lands! : Master Doom: Torment? All you’re in charge of is frowns! Even Master Papercuts spreads more misery than you! : Master Doom: Master Frown, do you have a cat stuck to your butt?! : Unikitty: Oh, he’s stuck to my butt, thank you! : Master Doom: Losing your body to trick this crazy psycho beast— : Unikitty: Hey! : Master Doom: Into the meeting to cause that much mayhem and destruction? Really thinking outside the box! You can keep your job after all! : Master Doom: All right, who wants to split a cab with me? : Master Pain: Oh, I got the last one! : Unikitty: I’m glad we got to help each other out today! Yay! : Master Frown: Yeah, right, I planned the whole thing! Totally didn’t need your help at all! Nailed it! : Unikitty: Yeah, you did. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes